


Wedding

by AngelynMoon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was their wedding day... only...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding

Summary: Today was their wedding day. Only...

Major Character Death(John Sheppard) Off screen.

Pairing: John/Rodney

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Hey, it's been a while." Rodney began quietly. "I know, I know, right, I should just, um, just a moment." 

Rodney fumbled a little as he pulled the flashcards out of his suit's inner pocket, "I wrote them down, like you asked me to."

Rodney smiled a little, "Right, um... Where to start, I hated you, you know, it was so unfair that you could make the Chair in Antarctica light up so nicely, and if that weren't enough, you dragged me away from my work on Atlantis to be on your stupid team.

"All the trouble that you got us into, I swear I thought I would have a heart attack at least once per mission, if, of course, I wasn't poisoned first."

Rodney chuckled, "I don't know who we were fooling after a while, with how much time we spent together, John, I think we were dating years before you actually asked me out, I'm glad you got the guts to ask me because I never would have asked you, I..."

Rodney broke off for a moment and scrubbed at his eyes, "I'm okay, I'm okay, just outdoor wedding, my allergies, you know. Anyway, I knew I couldn't live without your friendship, so I lingered there, and, John, I don't know how I would ever live wit-, withou-," Rodney took a deep breath and continued, "I don't know how I would ever live without you, so, no more of the whole 'Your life is worth more' crap, it's not and I need..." 

Rodney started sobbing as the cards fell from his hands as he pressed his hands to his face and sobbed out the last line, "I need you, okay, I need you to stay with me."

Rodney looked at the silent stone that read 'John Sheppard', no dates, no quotes, just that name.

"You were supposed to hold my hand while I read the cards, you were supposed to say your vows first." Rodney let himself lean on the stone, "You were supposed to be here with me, we were supposed to say 'I do', we were supposed to have a week long honeymoon, baring an emergency."

Rodney scrubbed at his eyes again, "You were supposed to be here, John, you weren't supposed to die, you weren't supposed to leave me."

Rodney pulled away and stood up, placing the dried flowers on the ground in front of the head-stone, "You were supposed to marry me today, John, you were supposed to marry me, not leave me."

*Rodney?* Radek's voice buzzed in his ear.

Rodney cleared his throat before speaking, "Yeah?"

*We have an emergency.*

"Okay, be right there." Rodney clicked the earpiece off.

"We were supposed to have years together, John, we were supposed to be that crazy Atlantis couple that made miracles happen," Rodney swallowed thickly, "I guess we ran one miracle short for you. I have to go, I still have to make those miracles happen without your help."

Rodney turned around before turning back and pressing a kiss to the top of the head-stone, "There was one more line of my vows that I almost forgot, 'I love you, John Sheppard, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you.' Now, I'll just spend it waiting to catch up with you, wait for me?" Rodney asked the silent stone.

Rodney closed his eyes as a breeze passed over him and he pretended for a moment that it was John answering him.

"Hey, Rodney, we have to go, Radek's having some kind of emergency with Atlantis' communications." Teyla shouted as Lorne landed the 'Jumper nearby.

"I'll bring you back later." Lorne offered.

"No, I'm good." Rodney said as he climbed into the 'Jumper, turning to wave at the head-stone as if someone was standing near it.

Life didn't stop because one person was gone and Rodney couldn't either, because John would have a fit if Rodney let the people of Atlantis suffer because Rodney missed the man who should have become his husband today.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

I'm Horrible, I know.

I was inspired by one of those whisper things, this is what it said: My fiancé passed away 5 weeks ago. Today was supposed to be our wedding. I wore my dress to the cemetery and told him my vows.

I'm transferring some of my stories from Fanfiction.net, I'm Kage kioku aji tenshi on that site.


End file.
